


For some reason Maurice Cole x Cheslock is a new crack ship in my head

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: What's the purpose of this pairing? Maybe none or maybe some.
Relationships: Cheslock/Maurice Cole





	For some reason Maurice Cole x Cheslock is a new crack ship in my head

What's the purpose of this pairing? Maybe none or maybe some. Let's see how it goes while you guys, yes you the people who click on this, have to say about the pros and cons of the relationship. Is it sexual appealing? Is it okay? (Maybe not) and what do you want to see in this ship??


End file.
